


Learned Obedience

by Trainci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, getting stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: When Lily regains control after her cooling system resets, looking down below her to see her hands clasped around Lucas' throat, who has been thrown onto his back. It takes a moment for the lag to settle before she renders that she's choking him...Her grip does not immediately cease.--Or: Female robot is done with this human twink's shit.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Learned Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped--
> 
> **Almost called this "Get the Phonebook"**
> 
> Here's this! Another story. This time with my Robot Oc Lily and my human Lucas. 
> 
> Tw: There is the use of the B word but I think you'd be alright with that. 
> 
> Also I want to say that I was blown away with the response to my first story?? I really didn't expect that at all. I'm honored! 
> 
> Read the notes at the end for a cookie!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

To say that Lily was "Done with Lucas' shit" would be an understatement. There wasn't a word in her downloaded vocabulary to describe how angry she felt. 

Her artificial blood pumped through her body as her heartbeat elevated; cooling system working overdrive to keep her leveled and stop her storage battery from melting. 

What had Lucas done exactly? Too many things to *count* 

She could tell it was going to be a long day from the start. Lucas came in with a pissed look on his face, Angel came in a bit later laughing his ass off. Something about spilled coffee. She couldn't bother herself to remember such meaningless things. 

Now she had to deal with baby number one. Because that's what they both were. Children she had to take care of. 

"Why don't you suck my dick you metal dipshi-"

In a fluent motion, Lily had the cocky blond bent over her office desk with his arm held uncomfortably behind his back. If he tried to stand up it'd be dislocated. Lily considered following through with that move, but then the human would be even more useless than he already was.

"You are behaving like a whiny child.." She didn't intend to have that much bite to her words, but they came out like venom. But after a day of having to deal with his insults and yelling, it was more than deserved. 

Lucas just laughed. 

"What are you gonna do about it huh? Break my arm and they'll throw you in the fucking trash, tin bitch! Fight me!" 

Lily was programmed with a hundred self defense moves, hundreds more for normal fighting. To say that she couldn't beat him to a bloody, bruised mess was a complete falsehood. If they were to engage in hand to hand combat, or as Lucas put it every time he challenged her, ''Fist fighting,' She was sure to win. 

Yet Lucas, the worthless, insufferable flesh bag that he was, decided that it'd be a good idea to provoke her like one of those annoying toddlers kicking the back of your seat. 

Yes, they would indeed throw her in the trash if she hurt her handler. Lucas was not her owner, fortunately. She didn't have to listen to a word he said. Lily could in fact beat him to a battered mess until she was satisfied and only face a light slap on the wrist, maybe some new inhibitors on her programming. 

But that would be damaging the quality of her use, and that would lead to her being insufficient. 

"On the contrary. They-" 

Lucas twists as much as the hold will let him, and spits at her. Putting a considerable amount of strain on his arm. He goes to kick her legs out from under her, but it misses by a long shot. 

Nevertheless, Lily's sensors blank for a moment, core overheating at her blinding rage. The fact that this undisciplined little human would ever *Dare* to send his disgusting fluids in her direction, or even try to kick her. 

When Lily regains control after her cooling system resets, looking down below her to see her hands clasped around Lucas' throat, who has been thrown onto his back. It takes a moment for the lag to settle before she renders that she's choking him. 

..Her grip does not immediately cease. 

Lucas' face is red and splotchy from lack of air. Under her palms she can feel his pulse, which has understandably quickened, blood rushing desperately. She can calculate that it'll be about eleven seconds before Lucas loses consciousness. Fifteen before mild brain damage starts. 

Then she notices how blood is rushing to the criminal's...lower extremities. There is a slight bulge at the front of his jeans.

She can't exactly hide her face of disgust. "Gross.." 

Lily, much to her inner protest, stops choking her annoying human work partner. She'd almost gone too far, pushing into the realm where Lucas might have actually passed out. 

When she releases, Lucas immediately gasps for air, coughing when he tries to take too much in at once. 

Lily just stands to the side of him, staring down at him with icy grey eyes. 

When Lucas finally gets his voice back, he lets out a rough, "C'mon.." Before coughing again. "Don't leave me hanging." 

He gestures rather crudely to his crotch, and Lily is aware that if she had a gag reflex, she would have dry heaved. Lily sneers as she imagines the estimated amount of touching, sweat, and ejaculation this would involve. She's not a sex bot, and has no interest in doing such things. 

When Lucas realises this his face turns into once of annoyance. Or embarrassment. Lily is not programmed to read micro expressions. 

"Fucking..Leave then..I'll do it myself." He mumbles and points to the door. He sits up. 

Lily ignores him, mostly because this is her office. "Pleasuring humans is not one of my functions." 

Lucas brushes off his shirt before rubbing over his neck. "You sure do know how to choke the shit outta someone." 

He's sitting on Lily's desk. She decides not to fight him about how there are three chairs open for him to sit on and how he picks the least practical, least comfortable option. 

"Choking is an act of violence. I am programmed to do such acts." Lily cocks her head to the side. "Is this all it takes for you to reach completion?" 

"Is ThIs aLl It TaKeS fOr Yo- shut the fuck up Lil. Work on your dirty talk. Or are you not programmed to do that either?" 

Lily can feel her eye twitch. Her hand just happens to tighten like a vice on Lucas' throat once more. 

"Is my hand choking you enough to make you come in your pants? Slut?" 

Lucas' face turns from annoyance to arousal. "Y-Yeah.. kinda" 

Alright, maybe she'd have to find another way to punish him. She'd heard something on the internet about using a phonebook. That might suffice. Lily's hand lets go of his throat.

She runs the options and variables, how this could effect things in the long run. Was there any benefits of doing this?

Someone could walk in while they were busy. Christopher or Angel would most likely be aware Lily is harming Lucas and not care. She's seen Angel and Lucas throw each other across the room and Chris never batted an eye. Obviously violence here wouldn't be a concern. It'd be more about if she could ever let herself live that down if someone did see. 

Establishing her as the dominant over her work partner may allow her to use this as leverage for better behavior in the future. 

The only problem was that she would have to touch Lucas again. She'd rather stay far..far away from that. 

Lily was a machine designed to solve problems, so what was the core element of this? What could she do to choke Lucas without having to engage in skin on skin contact? 

......

Lily snaps her fingers, getting Lucas' attention. She points down at her feet, he seems to get the message. For all his earlier disobedience and antics, Lucas drops to the floor on his knees. 

"You uh..." Lucas clears his throat. "You got a..you know." 

"As if I would let you touch me." Lily says in an indifferent tone. Watching a red color overtake Lucas' face again.

His breath hitches for just a moment. "Fucking...whatever.." 

"Sit." Lily orders. Lucas hesitates before sitting cross legged on the floor. Good. 

Supposedly, they have nothing better to do anyways. Their payment won't come in until tomorrow for their robbery. Of course, Lily could organise her desk, but Lucas is already on the floor. It'd be a waste. 

"Down." Much to Lily's satisfaction, the human continues to obey. Laying down on his back on the carpet floor. 

Despite her disgust, she keeps reminding herself that engaging in a sexual act with her human partner may inforce human bonding, that would result in a better workplace relationship. That meant she would be getting more work done, and she would get more out of her job. So really, this was what she should have done all along. 

Lily uses the heel of her boot and steps on Lucas' throat.

The look of fear on his face would have been nice on its own. Lucas' hand grabs at her ankle, fortunately it's covered his her pant leg, so she allows him to do so. 

Her heel isn't putting enough pressure to actually cut off any air, so carefully, she presses down a bit harder. She's thoughtful where she distributes the weight, not wanting to damage anything important. 

Lucas doesn't seem to mind though, he lets out a pathetic whine in the back of his throat, hips bucking up against nothing. So Lily uses the sole of her boot instead, pressing harder still Lucas' eyes squeeze shut. With his other hand, Lucas reaches down to unzip his jeans. 

Lily tsks. "Did I say you could do that?" 

Lucas' eyes snap open, arm going to his side. Lily lifts up her foot to see what kind of reaction she'll get from him. 

The human gasps for air, getting out a rough "Please--.." It's cut off by Lily using the hard steel toe of her boot to press directly on his windpipe. Not enough to keep him from talking though. 

Lucas swallows. "Can I-- Please? Miss?" 

Now there was the obedience Lily was looking for. She gives a small nod. "You may." 

Lucas quickly unzips his jeans and fumbles with the button, taking his dick out, red and dripping at the tip.

"Disgusting." Lily mutters in distaste. Lucas groans and strokes himself hard and fast. Prompting her to press down hard enough that breathing would be shallow and difficult. 

"I'm not letting up till you climax so you better do it quick." Lucas let out another noise before he closed his eyes again, brow furrowed. 

Which no, she would if she absolutely had to. If she HAD to. No use in him passing out. But Lucas didn't need to know that. 

Lily taps the side of his head with her foot before pressing down so she could stand on him if she wanted to. "If you get any of it on me. I'll stomp on your fucking throat." 

Apparently Lucas really liked the idea of that. Because his hand that's on her ankle tightens. He lets out a quiet moan. "S-Shit--"

Lily narrows her eyes. "Pathetic."

He comes with a gasp, Lily lifts her foot and watched as his back arched, come ruining his shirt, and covering his hand. 

It takes Lucas a full minute to recover, even then he looks like a complete wreck. His throat is bruised and has the imprint of the bottom of her boot. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, face red, hair thrown in all different directions. 

Lily stands by him the whole time, looking around, she gives Lucas the tissue box that was on her desk, as well as the hand sanitizer. 

"Was that to your satisfaction, Lucas?" Lily asks, gathering data like she should be. Not like she actually cared. 

It takes him a second, "..Holy shit Lil.." He swallows roughly, sitting up. "That was fucking great." 

He uses a tissue to wipe off what cum hadn't already soaked into his shirt, as well as his hand. Then puts himself back together, brushing of his shirt of wrinkles, zipping up his jeans. 

"Will you behave accordingly and obey in exchange for this?" 

"Fuck if you keep doing this i'll do whatever the hell you want.." Lucas laughs and gets up on wobbly legs. "Not bad tin bitch."

Lily jabs him on his already abused neck. He yelps.

"Not bad..Miss?"

"Better." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bonus: 

"FUCKING HELL LILY WHAT THE SHIT--" 

Lucas skidded across the hallway and almost bashed his skull against the corner of the wall. 

Lily is on his tail. Holding a giant phonebook. 

\------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading all the way through! 
> 
> This was an older doc I found when I was cleaning folders and stuff. Cleaned it up a bit and added some stuff. Hope you enjoyed! Jeez my writing style has changed. O.o
> 
> Here's your 🍪!!
> 
> Comments are welcome!! I will always read them even if I don't respond.


End file.
